The present invention relates to a flexible golf tee for the driving range. More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible golf tee consisting of two parts and effectively simulates a regular golf tee in appearance and function.
A golf tee is used for supporting a golf ball at an appropriate height above the ground. At a driving range, a player frequently uses a golf tee for practicing. Golf tees by prior art are not suitable for such repetitive practice of golf club swings, since they break, fly out or lie down flat after being hit.
The conventional rubber tee, which is usually adapted to fit a hole of a driving range mat, does not break and return to an upright position after being hit. However, it has a disadvantage that it does not let the eyes of a player stay focused on the ball due to its thickness and shape. When a player has difficulty in focusing her eyes, it becomes difficult to learn how to swing and how to strike a golf ball correctly.
Among tees for golf practicing by prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,323 to Lee discloses a ball support specially designed for golf practice, which includes a disk-like base and a ball holder received in the base. Both the base and the ball holder are made of rubber. The tee of Lee's patent has disadvantages that since the ball holder is made of rubber, the stiffness of the ball holder is substantially different from an ordinary wooden tee, and it is difficult to place a golf ball on the ball holder in easy and stable manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,100 to Dilmore discloses a golf tee apparatus, which includes a main support member having a tube, and an insert to be locatable within the tube. The insert is adapted to hold a conventional golf tee. The apparatus of Dilmore's patent has a disadvantages that it requires use of conventional tees and that it is subject to breaking of the tee when the tee is hit by a golf club.